


Constellations

by shiirxtakashii



Series: Shance Fluff Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Voltron, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Shance Fluff Week, Shance Fluff Week Day 5, Stars, outside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:39:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirxtakashii/pseuds/shiirxtakashii
Summary: Shance Fluff Week Day Five: Cuddles/Hugs





	Constellations

**Author's Note:**

> Shance Fluff Week Day Five: Cuddles/Hugs

“Big Dipper!” Lance hollers, pointing up at the stars above him and Shiro.    
  
Shiro lets out a laugh and points up at the same constellation Lance was looking at.    
  
“That’s actually Capricorn,” Shiro replies, pulling Lance slightly closer to look at the constellation book he has resting on his chest.    
  
Lance lets out a soft pouting sound before an idea pops in his head.    
  
“Why don’t we just make up constellations like that one star over there? That’s Shiro Takashi. A great hero on Earth, made his way through space with Keith, Hunk, Pidge, two aliens named Coran and Allura, and the lovely sharpshooter, Lance,” Lance rambles on, making up his own story about that one star that was shining slightly brighter than some of the others.    
  
“The one next to it. That’s Lance. The Sharpshooter who got us out of plenty of tough situations with his amazing sniper-like skills. Even stole the heart of Shiro on their missions,” Shiro replies, pulling Lance on top of him to press their lips together, the book he was holding before tossed off to the side.    
  
Squealing and giggling, Lance pushes himself into the kiss, letting their lips fit together perfectly.   
  
Shiro smirks slightly into the kiss as he let his hands wander up Lance’s shirt and lightly tickle his sides, Lance starting to squirm, needing to pull away from the kiss to laugh.    
  
“Stop, stop! Uncle! I call Uncle!” Lance calls, tears starting to brim his eyes from how hard he was laughing until Shiro let him go, the two now flipped over so Shiro was on top. Lance has no idea how they got in this position other than from his squirming.     
  
Lance wipes the tears that had formed in his eyes, letting out any last fits of laughter as he looked up at his lover above him.    
  
“You’re the cutest,” Shiro smiles, his eyes sparkling with love.    
  
“I bet it’d be cute if you laughed when I tickled you,” Lance replies.   
  
“Hey, I do laugh,” Shiro retorts, leaning down to press soft kisses to Lance’s neck and cheeks.    
  
“Only when it’s not the muscle-y spots,” Lance chuckles, poking Shiro’s sides, causing the other to jolt to the side.    
  
“That’s not tickling that hurts,” Shiro replies, sitting up and pulling Lance up with him, settling him into his lap.    
  
Lance grumbles, leaning his head into the crook of Shiro’s neck.    
  
“I love you, Sharpshooter,” Shiro smiles, looking out at the vast canvas of stars.    
  
“I love you too, Takashi,” Lance replies, sitting up to meet eyes with Shiro.    
  
“The grass is really starting to itch, isn’t it?,” Shiro sighs, letting his eyes shut in slight annoyance from the itchiness of his arms and legs.    
  
“Yeah,” Lance replies, already scratching at his shoulders and forearms.    
  
“Let’s head back,” Shiro mumbles, hooking his hands together under Lance’s thighs as he stood, letting the other pick up the book as they made their way back to the little shack they lived in together.    
  
“Can we cuddle inside?”    
  
“We can cuddle inside. We can also create our constellations ourselves,” Shiro replies, moving Lance’s legs to wrap around his back.    
  
Lance lets out a content hum, leaning into Shiro’s warm chest. 

**Author's Note:**

> 10 minutes left to spare of the day! I made it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed though! 
> 
> Beta: SymphonicFantasia
> 
> (Twitter: @shiirxtakashii)


End file.
